


Everybody Talks

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Iruka says don’t always bear repeating, but Kakashi can’t help doing exactly what he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

Title: Everybody Talks  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: NC-17  
Kink: Dirty Talk  
Summary: The things Iruka says don’t always bear repeating, but Kakashi can’t help doing exactly what he asks.

“I want you so badly.” Iruka says to me with a catch in his voice as he passes me in the hall. A second later a veritable hoard of pre-genin race after him, leaving me standing there completely dumbfounded, and more than a little turned on. 

‘This reminds me of you’ says the note sitting on top of my lunch bento. Nestled in a bed of white rice is a pair of pork dumplings and a sausage, complete with a dollop of mayonnaise on the end. It’s hard work keeping the kids from seeing it. 

“I bet you taste delicious.” He tells me that afternoon when I hand him my genin teams’ mission report. I don’t have a chance to reply before he calls out ‘next’ in a no-nonsense voice. I see him pop a boiled lolly in his mouth and suck on it lewdly before I’m forced to walk away without a word. He is an evil, evil man.

A trail of sandals leads to the bathroom when I open the front door, and when I follow them I find that there’s a message for me on the mirror. It’s written with minty toothpaste and says ‘be sure to wash everywhere, I only want to taste you’. 

The warm water feels wonderful on my skin, the anticipation of where Iruka’s messages are leading me making my skin more sensitive than usual. There’s a new scentless body wash and washer in the shower with me and they feel wonderfully smooth and sensual moving over my body. I soap my balls leisurely, getting them absolutely spotless. My cock is half hard and I run a soapy hand over it, enjoying the sensations.

There’s another message waiting for me when I pick up a neatly folded, fresh towel – it’s a tube of clear, scentless lube. My cock hardens at the crystal clear message. Teasing myself, I dry off slowly and thoroughly, eyeing the new tube the whole time. 

Iruka has thoughtfully propped a mirror on the floor of the bathroom, right where it’s most useful if I prop a leg up onto the lip of the bath. There’re no words, but I can read his message just as clearly as I could with the tube of lube, he’s saying ‘I love looking at you when you do this’.

Fully hard and eager to find out what Iruka has planned next, I pad quickly down the hall and into the bedroom. 

“It’s about time you got here.” Iruka says in greeting. “I was getting bored all by myself.” He has his own cock in his hand and he’s pumping it slowly. It glistens in the light, already slicked up and just waiting for me to come and ride it.

“Come here,” Iruka points vaguely in front of himself as his eyes rake over my body, “I’ve been dying to suck your cock all day.” Feeling weak at the knees, I obey, my own eye drinking in the sight before me.

He pulls me closer using a strong hand on my ass, his other hand still pumping slowly in his own lap. His lips part, oh so slowly, before his tongue darts out to lick me. “Mmm” he murmurs, “delicious.” I moan in response and he laughs before lowering his head to slowly suck me down until his nose bumps against me. He’s incredibly good at this. I tell him in no uncertain terms to hurry up.

“I’m the cocksucker here and I set the pace.” Iruka tells me as he pulls back off me with a lewd smacking noise. I push forward with my hips and tell him that if he’s the cocksucker then shouldn’t he be sucking my cock? This gets me a playful slap on my ass and a mumbled comment about smart asses. 

I’m at my limit when Iruka pulls back again and tells me to get onto my hands and knees. I crawl onto the bed, panting and flushed. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” He tells me as he runs possessive hands up my sweaty thighs. “Desperate for my cock to fill you up and make you come.” His words send a tingle up my spine and I agree with him wholeheartedly lowering my upper body to push my ass into greater prominence and spreading my thighs very obviously.

“You’re dripping wet.” He says as he presses what feels like a thumb into me. I tell him that I was a good boy and did what he told me to do – my reward is him screwing his thumb in even further and telling me exactly how hot I feel inside. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” he says as he pulls his hand away, “I need to be in you right now.” His cock feels huge as it presses slowly into me. “Can you feel the stretch Kakashi?” Iruka says breathlessly. “Can you feel the way that your body is pulling me in, filling you up?” I can absolutely feel it, the press and drag of skin inside me coupled with the sheer bulk of his cock is like nothing else on earth. 

“I wish you could see what I can see right now.” He rasps; his voice rough with lust. “My cock is splitting your ass in two, disappearing into you.” I shiver at his words, I know exactly what he means - I see it every time our roles are reversed. 

His hips pound into mine as his mouth spouts forth endless comments about how good I feel, how hot, how desperate, how absolutely perfect I am. My blood nearly boils with every word and my arms tremble with the urge to take myself in hand and get myself off as quickly as possible, but Iruka has told me to keep my hands on the bed.

“I’m coming,” he says raggedly as his hips jerk faster against mine, “inside you.” I arch my back and he calls out my name as he releases deep in my ass. I tell him I can feel it and he shudders above me, his hands clutching desperately at my hips.

He pulls out slowly, describing to me how my ass gapes open wide without him there, trying to tempt him back. I wish that he would come back, my own erection is painful with need, but I know that he hasn’t forgotten me. 

“Stand up,” he says as he slides off the bed and back onto the floor, “I need a drink and you’re the tastiest thing around.” My legs shake as I stand and I rest my hands on his head for balance. I can feel his semen slowly escaping my body and starting to dribble down my legs. 

His talented fingers play with my balls and his own spilled essence as he slowly slides his mouth back down my cock. It feels even better than it did before because now I know that he wants me to shoot down his throat. It’s a heady feeling and not something that I get to experience often. 

Unsurprisingly it doesn’t take long before I’m all but humping his face and I whisper his name into his ear from my position curled over his head as I finally come, physically deep in his throat and metaphysically in high heaven.

“Delicious.” Is all he says as he sits back on his heels and licks his lips. 

“I love you.” Is all I can think of to say in return as I slump down into his lap to kiss him breathless.

The End


End file.
